


Cersei's Story

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bedroom Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chance Meetings, Divorce, Doggy Style, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Interns & Internships, MILFs, Minor Stannis Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Surprise Ending, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Hot secretary bangs a confident, muscular internStannis Baratheon/Cersei Lannister MarriageGendry Waters/Cersei Lannister Incest AFFAIRRobb Stark/Cersei Lannister Friends With BenefitsOffice AU
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Robb Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cersei's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts).



Cersei Lannister - Baratheon slumped back in her chair and swivelled around to gaze out of her office window.

She was 35 levels up in the third largest law firm in New York City. The city lights glowed beautifully in the evening and she sighed as she saw the clock tick past 7:30pm. A noise from her computer made her reluctantly turn back around, and she got back to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost a year since her nephew Gendry Waters had come to stay with her and her husband. Gendry Baratheon had awoken a burning, constant sexual desire in Cersei and they had started a whirlwind affair. However, Gendry had gone back to London and left Cersei back in her boring life, frustrated.

Her husband Stannis Baratheon bore the brunt of her anger, and eventually they had decided to separate temporarily. Cersei had packed her bags and booked a flight to Europe. She told her husband that she was going to Paris, but instead, she went to London... To Gendry. She spent a week with him, fucking relentlessly until it was time to go.

She decided to go to New York and work for a few months. She ended up at her current job through friends in high places, and was enjoying her new life. But at the back of her mind lurked the problem of her marriage, of Gendry. She was lonely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cersei! Over here!" came a shrill voice over the blaring music.

Cersei had just entered a bar. It was Friday night, and the company had rented a room for the employees to socialise and have after-work drinks.

The voice had come from Mary, a fellow secretary at the firm.

Cersei greeted her wearily, the long week having taken its toll.

Mary slid over a margarita, with an empathetic smile.

"They have no idea what they're in for..." Mary said, looking over at a group of twenty-something year olds, talking loudly and making full use of the open bar.

They were the new interns at the firm, and after their first week they were blowing off some steam.

Cersei's eyes settled on a young man towards the back of the group. He was grinning as he watched his fellow interns joke around, and Cersei had the feeling his eyes had just been on her.

His brownish red hair was perfectly styled, his jaw strong, and his tight shirt showed that he managed to balance his busy work life with an intense gym schedule.

He reminded her of Gendry. Cersei immediately felt something stir inside of her.

"Earth to Cersei! Hello!" Mary's voice brought her back to reality, and as she followed Cersei's gaze, she frowned knowingly.

"I've seen that look before hun, do yourself a favour and resist it. It never ends well- the age gap and working at the same company just don't mix." Mary said, sternly.

"I know, I know!" Cersei said hurriedly.

"It's just been such a long time since... you know!" Cersei finished, breaking into laughter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night progressed, Cersei and Mary drank more and more, and eventually Mary had to call it a night. She hugged goodbye and turned, saying "behave yourself!" over her shoulder.

Cersei started gathering her things, planning to leave as well. She was knackered.

"Not going already are you?" a deep voice said from behind her.

Cersei turned to see the young man she had her eye on earlier.

"It's late, and already past my bedtime." Cersei said, immediately regretting how old that made her feel.

The young man smiled and said "I'll buy you a drink if you give me 10 minutes, I'd like to ask you a few things about the company. 10 minutes, I promise!".

Against her better judgement, she agreed, and settled back down at the bar.

"Great! Thank you so much. My name's Robb Stark by the way."

"Cersei Lannister." She replied, shaking his hand and trying not to show her nerves as she held his strong gaze.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei and Robb talked for almost an hour, initially about the company, but moving on to topics like politics, sports, and travelling the world. Robb spoke with a maturity beyond his 22 years, but with extreme confidence. He was so similar to Gendry, and Cersei felt herself being drawn in.

When Cersei finally insisted on going home, Robb hailed her a cab.

"I'd love to chat with you a bit more, would you like to grab a drink some time?" Robb asked as she got into the cab.

"Robb, I don't think that's a good idea." Cersei said reluctantly, and the cab sped off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei sighed as she heard her phone buzz, snapping her out of her happy state. She unlocked her phone and frowned. There was an unsent message on her phone to a number she didn't recognise.

"I knew you would say no. But you're amazing, and I'd love to continue our chat over for dinner at . See you at 7pm tomorrow. Robb"

Cersei felt her heart racing. She knew she shouldn't reply. She knew she should delete the message.

But instead she hurriedly replied with her address.

She felt guilt wash over her, but her mind pushed past it and started imagining dreamy scenarios that involved Robb with his shirt off, pulling her close, pressing his lips to hers...

"Maam... we're here." She snapped out of her trance again, and got out of the cab.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Cersei got up early for her yoga class. It managed to relax her, and she felt good as she shopped for a sexy dress for that night.

Later that evening, she was finished preparing dinner and started getting ready.

And an hour later, she stood before her mirror and admired herself.

Her new blue tight-fitting, shoulder-less dress was incredible, and deep down she knew what the evening had in store for her.

At 7 pm exactly, the intercom buzzed, and Robb's grinning face appeared on the security camera.

Cersei buzzed him in, and made sure everything was ready.

Minutes later he was walking through the door, kissing her cheek, and taking off his jacket and presenting a lovely bottle of wine to her.

He was wearing a tight black shirt that accentuated his muscles, and his cologne was intoxicating. Cersei almost bit her lip in admiration.

Dinner was the most fun Cersei had had in months, as Robb made her laugh and drew her in with his engaging personality. He consistently held her gaze, his eyes betraying the lust his young body couldn't hide, and kept reaching over to touch her hand with his.

As they were finishing up Cersei was sure they both knew what was going to happen later that night, and to make things interesting, she lightly pressed her foot against his, moving it higher up his leg every few minutes.

Robb showed no sign of losing his composure, but there was an added glint in the corner of his eye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Robb offered to help clean up, but Cersei set him the task of opening and pouring the wine as she put the dishes away.

She walked out of the kitchen to see Robb on the balcony, with two large glasses of wine.

She joined him, and as they clinked their glasses together in a cheers, they admired each other in the cool, night air.

They drank in silence for a few minutes, after which Robb turned to her, locking eyes, and said "I can't wait any longer."

He pulled her close, just as she imagined, and pressed his lips to hers.

She opened her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands moved to her waist.

She felt his erect cock against her stomach through his pants, and dragged him by the hand back inside.

They settled on the couch and continued kissing.

He gently pushed her so that she was lying on her back on the couch.

He lay on top of her, and they continued kissing passionately.

Eventually he raised himself up and unbuttoned his shirt. Cersei unbuckled his pants, making him laugh.

This time Cersei pushed him back, a burning desire in her eyes.

He shrugged off his shirt and managed to kick off his shoes and pants.

Cersei unzipped her dress, and it pooled at her feet. His eyes were wide with lust as he hungrily admired her naked body.

She got back on top of him, and rubbed his muscular chest.

Robb immediately grabbed her breasts, making her gasp with pleasure as he squeezed her boobs and pinched her nipples.

Jolts of pleasure coursed through her body as he started dry humping her, and soon they were both moaning quietly.

After another minute or so, Robb took a deep breath and flipped Cersei onto her back. He removed his underwear in a flash and was right back on top of her.

She grabbed his cock, realising how big it was, and bit her lip as she guided it to her pussy, which was dripping in anticipation.

Robb was breathing heavily, and slowly pushed his cock all the way into Cersei's hungry pussy.

He paused for a moment, gazing into her eyes, exchanging a lustful look.

"Fuck me now." Was all Cersei had to say.

In a blur of pleasure and moaning Cersei found herself having a mind-shattering orgasm as Robb rapidly thrust into her, and she broke their kiss to shout "OHHHH YESSSS GENDRY... FUCK I'M CUMMING!".

Robb lost control too at that point, and Cersei felt the familiar sensation of cum erupting into her pussy.

They stayed locked together for a few moments, and Cersei whispered "Sorry Robb, I..."

"It's ok. You don't have to explain yourself." Robb replied empathetically. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before propping himself up on the couch.

Cersei got up to clean herself up in the bathroom.

"Wait for me in the bedroom." She said over her shoulder as she left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

bedroom, morning

Cersei entered her bedroom to find Robb lying naked on the bed. She had put on some lingerie, and she proudly noted the desire in Robb's blue eyes.

"I take it you have nowhere else to be..?" Cersei asked naughtily.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be..." Robb replied.

She smiled as she lay next to him, and welcomed his arms around her.

They started kissing lightly, and she was impressed with how Robb knew exactly what to do, and how to do it.

His fingers were soon rubbing her clit through the thin material of her thong, and her hand was slowly rubbing up and down his erect again cock.

She rolled on top of him and raised herself up on her legs.

She pushed her thong to one side, and Robb positioned his cock so it was pointing straight up, directly below her.

Cersei took a deep breath and lowered herself onto his cock.

She closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan as it filled her up, and when she reached the base she smiled contentedly and paused.

Robb sat up and pressed his mouth around her left breast as his hands grabbed her tight, round butt.

Cersei immediately started riding him.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh" Cersei moaned as she bounced up and down.

Rovb lay back gazed at the beautiful woman riding his cock, her breasts bouncing and her butt jiggling.

Cersei was soon cumming again, and exploded into another orgasm as Robb lifted his hips off the bed.

She slumped forward onto him, and Robb wrapped his arms around her before thrusting her into her pussy.

His breathing started becoming ragged, and soon Cersei was begging "ROBB, ROBB PLEASE CUM IN MY PUSSY AGAIN!"

Robbhad another big cum, shooting several loads into Cersei as he finished pounding her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They fucked twice more that night, as Robb insatiably fucked Cersei doggy style making her cum twice, then finally in the shower, as he held Cersei up against the wall and bounced her up and down on his cock. He finished by lowering Cersei, then shooting his load over her breasts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robb stayed the night, and in the morning Cersei woke to his hard cock pressed against her back as he hugged her.

She reached around and started rubbing it, feeling him stir. He turned her around, and gazed into her eyes.

He pulled her lips to his and they kissed softly.

Robb started rubbing his cock against her clit, and soon Cersei was rolling her hips against him.

"One more time..." Cersei whispered.

Robb didn't need a second invitation, and impaled Cersei once again.

He started fucking her passionately, hard and fast.

Cersei immediately started crying out, telling him how big he was, how good it felt.

Robb said "God your pussy is amazing!" before rolling onto his back.

Cersei started riding him furiously, her hands pressed against the headboard as the bed frame squeaked and the headboard banged against the wall.

She was soon cumming, her eyes screwed shut as she cried out.

Robb roughly pushed her off and spun her so she was facing the edge of the bed.

Cersei got on all fours, her mind still reeling from her cum.

Robb lined his cock up with her pussy yet again and shoved it in.

Cersei's head shot back, and Robb started fucking her.

Her ass clapped back against his abs and joined the squeaking bed echoing around the room, and soon he was cumming, gasping loudly as Cersei begged him for his cum.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Robb kissed Cersei goodbye as she made herself a coffee.

"Thanks... That was one of the best nights of my life. The morning was pretty good too!" Robb said, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

Cersei just smiled and waved him out.

She felt guilty, and despite his good manners and caring demeanour, a bit used.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Cersei said goodbye to Mary after lunch and settled back at her desk.

She opened her email and saw an unread message from Robb.

Her heart started pounding, hoping he hadn't done something stupid.

"Hi Cersei,

I need some help in the copying room, could you please swing by around 2pm?

Thanks,

Robb"

The copying rooms were small, windowless rooms. They were sound-proof, so that they didn't disturb the offices around them. Cersei smiled, happy with Robb's choice.

Cersei checked her watch. 1:59pm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Robb pressed her against the door, and kissed her hard.

Cersei kissed back, and started undoing his shirt.

Robb unzipped her pencil skirt and whipped off her undies.

Robb pulled away and unbuckled his pants, freeing his massive erection.

Cersei spread her legs wide, and leaner onto the photocopier. She was already wet with anticipation of the fucking she was about to receive.

Robb rubbed his cock a few times, positioned it at the entrance to her pussy, and shoved it in.

Cersei moaned through tightly-closed lips, her eyes screwed shut.

Robb started fucking her, trying to be as quiet as possible despite the sound-proof room.

After a few minutes of hard thrusting, Cersei had an orgasm, moaning as softly as she could as her pussy spasmed around Robb's huge cock.

She pushed Robb away from her, then go onto her knees in front of him.

Robb immediately pointed his cock at her and started jacking himself off.

Cersei put her lips around the head of his cock, and moaned happily as he started cumming in her mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

As they put their clothes back on, still getting their breath back, Cersei turned to Robb.

"We can't keep doing this. It's never going to work, and there's too much riding on it... Pardon the pun." Cersei said.

Robb finished getting ready, slowly nodded and said "well, if you ever change your mind..."

He left the room, leaving Cersei on her own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Cersei left a meeting and settled at her desk. She noticed a large envelope at her desk and opened it, feeling an intense mixture of relief, guilt and sadness wash over her.

They were divorce papers.

She immediately took out her phone and typed:

"Divorce papers drawn up. Please sign them ASAP."

She paused for a moment, then sent it to her soon to be ex-husband Stannis Baratheon.

She reclined in her chair, and her mind started wandering "He won't be my nephew for much longer..."

She pushed the thought from her mind and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Are Welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
